


Early Morning Panic

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, M/M, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Workdays at the Coffeespoon usually began with Mat rolling out of bed and panicking after glancing at the clock, having overslept and seriously running the risk of being late to work.





	Early Morning Panic

Workdays at the Coffeespoon usually began with Mat rolling out of bed and panicking after glancing at the clock, having overslept and seriously running the risk of being late to work. Not that anyone would’ve minded, but some small part of him liked to act somewhat professional. August groaned as Mat pulled open the curtains, the bright, cheerful sunshine an unwelcome addition to their bedroom. He scrabbled for his glasses and shoved them on.

“Wha-?”

“I’ve got to go or I’ll be late. I'll see you tonight.” Mat said, before kissing August on the forehead. However, because he said it so quickly, it sound much more like:

“Ivegottogoorillbelate Illseeyoutonight.”

This did little to remove August’s confusion as Mat pulled on some clothes that probably belonged to August, judging by the fact they were on the floor.

“What?” August mumbled, squinting slightly.

“Bye!” Mat called back as he ran out the door, giving August a half-wave

“But- great. Now my boyfriend’s gone and my glasses are all fogged up. It’s too early in the morning for this.” He grumbled, before flopping back into the warmth of the bed, taking off his glasses and drifting back into the sweet embrace of sleep. 


End file.
